Maid For Each Other
by OrlandoBloom'sGal
Summary: Will Turner takes a trip to London and meets his mother's maid, Tara. He and Tara get to know each other and slowly fall in love. Takes place after DMC and written in a play like format. WillOC. I'm really bad at summaries...so just read it and R&R please
1. The Smell of Soap

**This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle. And this is set after DMC, and before the third movie I suppose. I'm a big Will Turner fan, so the story focuses on him. AND, I'm not good with the whole dialogue thing, so that's why it looks like a play. Hope it isn't too bad…well, enjoy!**

**And also, I do not own any part of Pirates of the Caribbean**

Will stepped out of the bathtub, trying ever so carefully not to slip. It was good to finally take a bath and rid his body of all the sweat and odor he carried with him throughout the Caribbean. Soap smelled much better the musk of piracy.

However, the occasion for his visit to London was a somber one. He heard his mother, Mary, was suffering from an unknown disease. The doctors were stumped as to what it was or what the cure could be. They said she might only have a few months left to live. Will was just about to start his journey to rescue Jack Sparrow when he heard of his mother's ailment.

As Will was rubbing his curly, brown hair, he thought of Elizabeth. Oh, how he missed her. He stopped drying his hair as he remembered the last conversation they had together.

_Will: Elizabeth, darling…what do you mean you don't want to come with me to England? _

_Elizabeth_: _I told you Will. I have to go save Jack. I owe it to him._

_Will: What do you mean you "owe" it to him?_

_Elizabeth: Will, please don't. You don't know how hard this is for me. But I have an obligation to do this. If I don't at least attempt to save Jack…I could never live with myself._

_Will: And what if I told you my mother was to die, without ever setting her eyes on her future daughter-in-law…if you're still planning to marry me._

_Elizabeth: What are you implying?_

_Will: How can you possibly have any difficulty choosing between me and Jack? Your fiancée or a backstabbing captain? My mother's life or the life of Sparrow? Elizabeth…don't tell me you can't decide._

_Elizabeth: (tearfully) I'm sorry Will. You wouldn't understand._

_Will: Then…I guess this is goodbye. _

_Will storms out, unable to hold it in any longer, as tears stream down his face._

Will shook his head. It was better to forget about that memory then dwell on it at times like these. He was here for his mother, not to mourn the ending of his relationship. He finished buttoning up his shirt, and headed out of the bathroom.

* * *

Will opened the door to his mother's room. He stood there in the doorway gazing at her sleeping in bed that was much too big for her. Her snoring was irregular and sounded dreadful. He walked into her room and sat on the chair by her bed. He put her hand in his and stroked her clammy skin. It was hard for him to see her like this. The last time he saw her she was healthy and happy. How could three years change her so much? Mary opened her eyes, startled to see she had a guest.

Mary: William? Is that you?

Will: Yes mother, it's me.

Mary: Well, give your mother a kiss will you?

Will smiled as he leaned from his chair and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Mary: So tell me, what in heaven's name dragged you from your beloved Caribbean?

Will: Do you honestly think I could live with myself if my sick mother was up here in London and I was in Port Royal, living as if I didn't have a care in the world?

Mary: Well, I am more than pleased to have you back at home. But you needn't worry about me, there's still some fight left in this girl. Speaking of girls, where is this Elizabeth that I've heard so much about?

Will didn't know exactly what to tell his mom. He couldn't just say, "Oh her. Yes we were supposed to get married, but it turns out she is madly in love with a 'friend' of mine and decided to rescue him from who-knows-where, and I left her because I would choose my mother over Jack Sparrow any day…unlike some people."

Will: Well…uh…hmm, long story short…we sort of had a feud and we're kind of…separated.

Mary: I'm sorry William. I didn't know…I can see how uncomfortable you are just talking about it. Very well, forget I even brought it up.

Will: It's not your fault Mum. As you said, you didn't know. I'm just glad I found out about it before we were actually married.

Just then, they heard footsteps coming down the hall, towards Mary's bedroom. They both looked to the door to find a maid.

Maid: I'm sorry m'am. I didn't know you had company…I'll just see my way out.

Mary: Nonsense, come in Tara. I have someone I want you to meet.

Will observed Tara as she sat on a stool on the opposite side of the bed. "_Hmm, she's not that bad on the eyes"_, he thought to himself. Actually, she was pretty attractive. She was exotic looking, a bit shorter than he was, her skin was of a caramel color, and her ebony hair was tied up in a bun. The thing that captivated him the most was her big, brown eyes. When her eyes met his, he couldn't help but stare and get lost in them.

Mary: Tara, this is my son, William. William, this is my maid, Tara.

Will held out his hand.

Will: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Tara, in response, placed her hand in his and shook it.

Tara: The pleasure is mine. I have heard much about you Mr. Turner.

Will smiled at her.

Will: Will is fine, thank you.

Mary: Tara had no money and no where to go, so I took her in. I figured I could always use extra help around here, and I have always enjoyed her company. She has been taking care of me while I've been sick, so I owe her much gratitude.

Tara: Mrs. Turner, you are too kind. I only wish I could do more to ease your pain and suffering. You are like a mother to me and it hurts me to see you like this.

Mary: Nonsense.

Mary begins to cough.

Mary: You…you did a wonderful job.

Mary starts coughing again, each cough worse than the last. Will and Tara, both concerned, offer assistance. Tara sits on the bed and hits Mary's back.

Will: Tara, is there anything I can do? Get a drink, medicine, anything?

Tara: There's some water on that table over there. We'll see if that works.

Will rushes to the table and grabs the water. He hurries back and holds it to Mary's mouth.

Will: Here you go, this might help.

Mary gulped what she could in between coughs as Tara continued to hit her back. The coughs weakened and decreased in number, and eventually Mary stopped.

Mary: I'm sorry about that. The coughs are getting worse. Well, I think a little nap would do me some good. Tara, there should be some tea left from lunch. How about you and Will have a bit and chat a while?

Tara: Sure thing m'am. Ring the bell if you need anything.

Will bent down and kissed his mother on her forehead.

Will: Sweet dreams, mother. I love you.

Mary: I love you too.


	2. Tall, Dark, and Handsome

Will and Tara walk into the kitchen. Will pulls out a chair at the table and sits while Tara pours the leftover tea into two cups.

Will: So…that was kind of scary. Does she do that often?

Tara looks up at him.

Tara: What, that coughing episode she just had? Yes, that scared me too. That was more severe than any of her previous ones.

She returns to the tea, but Will continues to look at her.

Will: You're a good person, looking after her and all. I'm sorry I couldn't come and help til now.

Smiling, she brings the two cups over to the table and sits across from him.

Tara: Oh don't mind at all. You had your reasons for not coming. But I must say I am a bit jealous. You were all the way in the Caribbean, having adventures with the infamous Jack Sparrow. How was he like?

Will stopped drinking and set his cup down.

Will: Jack Sparrow? YOU want to know about Jack Sparrow?

Tara: Well, yes. I've heard so much about him and his heroic tales.

Will looks up at the ceiling and back at Tara.

Will: Every time! What is it about Jack Sparrow that captivates women so much, hmm?

Tara: What are you even talking about?

Will: What does Jack have that I don't have?

Tara: Well, I don't know. Jack seems to have those qualities that women find appealing. He's tall, dark, and handsome.

Will scoffs.

Will: And what am I? I am just as tall as Jack, the sun has tanned my skin just as it has his, and I don't know about the handsome factor but I think we are about equal in that category as well.

Tara laughs a little at his answer.

Tara: Maybe, women like him because he's…I don't know…dangerous?

Will: Well, little does the world know, but I'm dangerous too. I mean…I've been in dangerous situations. I've risked my life countless times all for the love of a…

He stopped himself. He was crossing into dangerous territory.

Tara: For the love of a what?

Will shrugs it off and resumes drinking his tea.

Will: Never mind. It's nothing. Just…nothing.

Tara: My apologies.

Will: You're all right. It was my fault…but anyways, you would you pick?

Tara: I beg your pardon?

Will: If you had to choose between me and Jack, who would you choose?

Tara looked down at her empty cup and then looked back at Will.

Tara: Will, I have some things I have to do around the house. I really should get going.

She got up, about to leave, when Will grabbed her arm.

Will: I wouldn't have gotten mad if you said Jack, you know.

Tara: That's good to know, but I wasn't going to say Jack.

Will raised an eyebrow.

Will: You…weren't?

Tara: No, I just wanted to save you the embarrassment when your cheeks turned as red as an apple.

He let go of her arm. She gave him a teasing smile as she took both their cups and walked off. Will watched her walk away, smiling to himself.


	3. Overcoming Boredom

Will stood on the balcony overlooking the bustling city. He gazed lovingly at the town he grew up in. But something was missing. What was it that Port Royal had, that London didn't have? Was it friendship? Adventure? Possibly even…romance? Whatever it was, Will was craving it at that moment. He had spent the last few days cooped up in the house, and this gave him lots of time to think. But he was tired of dwelling on things lost, and he was sick of contemplating on what could have been. He suddenly saw a figure moving across the front lawn. When he realized it was Tara, he raced down the stairs and out the front door. Tara was baffled at Will's urgency.

Tara: Will! What is it? Is there something wrong with Mary?

Will panted a little as a trickle of sweat raced down his face. He didn't realize how excited he was to get out of the house, or maybe his excitement was just centered on her.

Will: No, no…nothing like that. I just checked on her, and she was sound asleep.

Tara was relieved, as she let out a sigh, but still confused.

Tara: Oh, thank goodness. But Will, why on Earth did you run out that fast for?

Will: Tara…I didn't know that days of doing absolutely nothing…would be absolutely dull. And I figured you could amuse me.

Tara laughed. Will smiled in response. The sound of her laughter did that to him for some reason.

Tara: Well you know…you could always do my job for me if you're really that bored.

Will: If you seriously need any help – or if you just need a break or something – I would be more than happy to offer my assistance.

She shot him a smile. Will enjoyed seeing her smile. She only had one dimple – which was odd – but it made her smile just a little cuter.

Tara: Thanks for the offer, but I could never ask you to work for me. If you're really that desperate for amusement, you can accompany me to the market.

Now it was Will's turn to smile. Tara enjoyed seeing him smile. His dimples gave his manly face such a boy-ish charm.

Will: I'd love to join you.

Tara: Let me just grab a basket and some money, and our adventure can begin.

* * *

Tara and Will were at the produce stand, trying to decide between various potatoes, when an elderly woman came up next to Will. She glanced over at Tara, but stared especially hard at Will. After looking at him for a few moments, she finally recognized him.

Woman: William, is that you?

Tara looked over at Will, only to find him looking back at her, and looking just as confused.

Will: Yes m'am?

Woman: You don't remember me, do you?

Will: I'm afraid not, m'am. You'll have to job my memory.

The woman gave him a very warm smile.

Woman: You know…your mother wouldn't be very happy to know you forgot about poor, old Ms. Porter.

The name seemed to ring a bell just then. Will's eye lit up and he gave the woman a hug.

Will: Ms. Porter! What a pleasant surprise! How is dear Margaret doing?

Ms. Porter: She's the reason I'm glad I ran into you, William. We're celebrating her 18th birthday with a party on Saturday. Will you and Mary be able to attend?

Will: Although she would love to come, I don't think it would be wise for my mother to be there. I can come though but…

He looked over at Tara, who was now trying to choose between some carrots.

Will: Would it be all right if I brought along a friend?

Ms. Porter looked over at Tara, then back at Will.

Ms. Porter: It's a shame your mother can't make it, but since she can't…another guest wouldn't hurt. So I shall see you then?

Will: Most definitely. Farewell, Ms. Porter. Give my regards to Margaret.

He gave her one more hug and went back to Tara. He saw her basket was now full with all kinds of food, and felt guilty for abandoning her.

Will: Tara…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you or anything. I hope you aren't upset.

"_He's always trying to right a wrong, isn't he?"_ Tara thought.

Tara: Oh, Will! Don't you see how much time we saved? While you talked, I shopped. We killed two birds with one stone!

She started to laugh, and Will joined her. They started to walk back to the house.

Tara: So who is this "Ms. Potter" anyway?

Will: She's a close friend of Mary's. She's also a widow. I grew up with her daughter, Margaret. Speaking of which, Ms. Potter invited us to Margaret's party.

Tara: Us?

Will: Mmhmm…

Tara: As in you and me?

Will nodded. Tara gave Will one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen.

Tara: Wow. I've never been to a party before.

Suddenly, her expression of joy transformed into one of distress.

Tara: Oh goodness! I've never been to a party before. I don't have a dress, or shoes, or jewelry, or…

Will stopped her, put both hands on her shoulders, and looked her straight in the eyes.

Will: Hey! Listen to me. You will look fine no matter what you wear or how you wear it. You want to know why? Because you always do.

Tara continued to stare into his eyes. His eyes were the darkest shade of brown, just like hers. They were the eyes of a hard worker, a loving son, and a compassionate friend. The hands on her shoulders were calloused and rough, yet warm and inviting. They were the hands of a hard worker, a loving son, and a compassionate friend. It was in that moment when Tara realized that she never wanted his hands to leave her shoulders, nor his eyes to look away from hers.


	4. The First Date Dress

It was Saturday morning, the morning of the party, the morning when Will slept in, the morning when Tara was in Mary's bedroom. She was still unsure of what to wear for tonight.

Tara: What am I to do, Mary?

Mary: Are you still worried about this party?

Tara took a seat next to Mary's bed.

Tara: Yes! I mean – besides you and Will – I have no other friends. I want to make a good impression. I want to get invited to more celebrations. I want to feel…beautiful.

Mary put her hand up to Tara's cheek and held it there.

Mary: But you are beautiful, my child.

Tara closed her eyes as she put her hand over Mary's. Mary had a soft hand and a caring touch, like she was her mother. Tara opened her eyes slowly, and was surprised to see Will gazing back at the two of them.

Will: I'm not interrupting anything, am I?

As Mary removed her hand from Tara's cheek, she signaled Will to come. He sat next to her on the bed.

Will: Morning Mother.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Will: Sorry I slept a little later than usual today.

Mary: It's okay William. You came just in time; I have an errand for you to run. You remember today is the day of Margaret's party, don't you?

Will: Oh yes, today is Saturday. What about it?

Mary: Well, I feel just awful about not making it. So I want you to buy her a gift for me. Tara, give Will some shillings please.

Tara opened a drawer and pulled out some money and put it in Will's hand, closing his hand around them. Will opened his hand and stared at the coins.

Will: But…I'm not a girl, I wouldn't know what to buy.

Mary: You and Margaret were childhood friends; you should be able to find a suitable gift. And besides, Tara has work to do around here. So don't even think about dragging her around with you.

She smiled at her son. _"Such a big boy."_

Mary: Oh, before I forget, buy yourself a suit. You need to look appropriate for tonight. But take as long as you like. Tara and I are working on a surprise for you.

Tara and Will: Surprise?

They looked at one another, eyebrows raised, then looked at Mary who had a smirk on her face. She gave Will a wink.

Mary: You'll see. Now run along.

He looked back at Tara, smiled, and exited the room. Mary heaved a big sigh.

Mary: I thought he would never leave.

Tara: Mary, I'm curious. What is this "surprise" you have planned?

Mary pointed across the room.

Mary: Open the bottom drawer of my wardrobe and pull out the big box.

Tara did as Mary asked. She discovered a long box with floral print, along with a few hat boxes. Everything was covered with a fine layer of dust. She took the floral box out and blew on it, a feeble attempt to make it presentable. She brought it to Mary and waited anxiously for her to reveal its content. Mary peered inside and let out a small sigh.

Mary: Ah, just as I left it.

She lifted the mystery out of its box and let Tara's eyes feast on it.

Tara: It's a…dress.

Mary: Yes, but not just any dress. This is the dress I wore the day my late husband and I started courting.

Tara's mouth dropped a little as Mary continued.

Mary: It was the first and last time I ever wore it. As soon as I took it off, I folded it carefully, placed it in this box, put it in that drawer, and it's stayed there ever since.

Tara: After all this time…what's the occasion for bringing it out?

Mary: I thought I could save the dress and keep it as a memory – you know, look at it from time to time and remember the happy times – but dresses are meant to be worn, not as a reminder. Now I know what to do with it.

Tara: Oh…this is for Margaret then.

Mary: It's for Margaret's party, yes, but not for Margaret. After all, Will went to get her gift.

Tara: I'm not sure I follow.

Mary chuckled.

Mary: My dear, sweet girl…this dress is for you.

Tara's eyes became wider and her mouth dropped again. She was stunned, but even more so than before.

Tara: Oh Mary…I couldn't. This dress, it means so much to you. I'm not worthy.

Mary: This dress is not worthy of being worn only one day. It hasn't had a chance to live yet. No, this dress does not belong in that box anymore; it belongs on your body. And I, for one, can't wait to see you in it.

Tara stroked the dress ever so gently. She had to turn away, so that her tears wouldn't stain it.


	5. Corsets

Woman: …And that's how I lost this tooth.

She gave Will a grin. Her name was Priscilla Wilkins. She had been Mary's next door neighbor for the last two years, and this was the first time she talked to Will.

Will: …fascinating…Anyways, I just want to thank you again for looking after my mother while Tara and I attend the party.

Priscilla: Why, don't you even worry about it! I enjoy Mary's company very much.

It was then that Will heard the click-clacking of shoes on the stairwell. He turned around to find Tara gliding down the stairs. Her dress was of a cream white color and the front of her dress had a triangular slit up the middle which revealed a red, ruffled, satin layer underneath. A string of pearls graced her neck, with a pair of matching earrings. The cream colored fabric enveloped her long, bronze arms, leaving only her hands exposed. Her hair was loosely put into a bun, with a few curly strands of hair in her face. She looked simple, but elegant. Will and Tara continued to gaze at each other with each step she took. By the time the reached the bottom of the stairwell, Will was there waiting for her. She let go of the bottom of the dress, which brushed the floor when released from her clutch. He took a bow.

Will: My lady…

He took her hand and gently kissed it while still staring into her eyes. She looked down at her shoes and slowly twirled around.

Tara: How do I look?

Will: It's…

Will didn't know what to say. He was speechless.

Will: …You look…

There wasn't any word in the universe that could describe how she looked at that moment. Stunning? Definitely. Beautiful? Absolutely. Perfect? But of course.

Will: …indescribable. That's how good you look right now.

Tara could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

Tara: Well, you look…

Tara looked him up and down, shaking her head in amazement. He had shaved earlier that day, and it gave his face a clean, fresh glow. His hair was pulled back into a neat, little ponytail. He wore a ruffled white shirt with a black jacket over it, which went with his black pants. She looked back into his eyes.

Tara: rather indescribable too, for lack of a better word.

Tara stepped in closer to him and put a folded, white handkerchief in his jacket pocket.

Tara: Mary told me to give you this…it was your father's.

He looked down at his pocket and held his hand there. He looked up and stared at Tara's face again, just inches away from his. They stood there, silently, for a moment until Priscilla interrupted.

Priscilla: You better move along, don't want to arrive late now do we?

Tara: You know where the doctor's house is, right?

Priscilla: Yes…

Tara: And you know that the party is at Ms. Porter's house, just in case something happens?

Will smiled at Tara. She loved his mother just as much as he did. Placing his hands on her shoulders, Will leaned behind her and whispered in her ear.

Will: She'll be fine.

She turned her head to her right shoulder, and Will's nose grazed lightly upon her cheek. A shudder went down her spine. His heartbeat sped up. They reluctantly separated. Will offered his arm and Tara latched onto it. They made their way outside and into the carriage.

Tara: This is exciting, my first carriage ride.

Will: You mean to tell me you've never been in a carriage before?

Tara: Nope, this is my first carriage ride, first party, first dress…

Will: Speaking of that, where did you get such a heavenly dress from?

Tara: Well, it just so happens this was your mother's. And she wore it when she first started courting your father.

Will eyed the dress again. He didn't think it was possible, but she looked even more gorgeous.

Tara: Though, it's rather unfortunate that one must wear a corset with this sort of dress. Dreadful things, I don't know why women in London are so fond of them.

Corsets…the very word brought Elizabeth back to Will. He remembered her great dislike for them as well. Maybe this was a sign. He loved Elizabeth, maybe he was supposed to love Tara too. After all, he liked Tara and he wanted to kiss her at that moment. He wanted to kiss her on more than one occasion. Will decided to wait until later tonight to make his move. He couldn't let another "opportune moment" go to waste.

* * *

**A/N: **

**adventchildren205**: Thank you very much for you nice reviews. I'm so glad you enjoy my story! Your comments mean a lot to me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the rest of what I have. Thanks again:


End file.
